


Desperation

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Kreatief - Low creativity [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt Art, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: I've got nothing to say to this except it is a short and Kind of a prompt about the Brothers Clearing Things out.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently in a ‚Kreatief’ ( creativity low ) there fore most of the stuff i am posting currently is not what i consider, at least, good work.  
> However, I am unwilling to let that mood take over aaaaaaaaaand try to do small bit’s and pieces I will probably delete later on anyway.
> 
> But till then, here is a shorty that happened because I got in the mood of sketching, or i was bored of the Boss lecturing around, not sure yet... Although they do not look like it, of course the picture are Sam and Dean and the Story happened after…
> 
> Here you go.
> 
> No beta no native and Reading on your own risk… ^^P

Desperation SPN FF

 

„Dean…listen…please…!“  
Sam pulled his Brother back, more forcefully than intended but effective tho.  
He wasn’t a child anymore that needed to be protected, he was no longer a teenage boy that was unsure about himself, and Sam wasn’t the man that had given in, in his weakest hours, to the darkness that was boiling within his heart and mind , not anymore…

Even though Dean couldn’t, didn’t want to believe it…Sam could make decision, could stand up for what he needed, wanted and deserved!  
Sam could decide, and he also did understand the scope that it could have for all of them.

“I DON’T MIND!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!!”

Sam yelled at the stubborn idiot that was his Brother.  
His pale green was fixicated on the deep pupils of the older one.  
He didn’t falter, he didn’t retreat and he didn’t blink, not this time!

“Hear me!...!” Sam insisted. “I can handle that!”  
It was stoic, reassuring and dead serious what the younger Hunter had to say.  
And even Dean had to understand, even though not liking it.

# ***

“Sam I…I can’t…”  
The normally strong, deep, hoarse voice was hesitant, subdued and full of shame.  
But Sam didn’t care.  
He reached for the Brother, already kneeling over him.  
“…”  
Dean didn’t fought as the huge hand rested on his neck, slowly, gently pulled him down, but he wasn’t participating either.  
His wide eyes stared in panic, his mind frozen in learned bans and restrictions the dark blond Hunter was holding to like his life would depend on it. At some point maybe has…

Years and Years of self-denial, years and years behind a mask…  
Dean’s breath hitched at the first soft contact of his Brothers lips, as if he was burned at the barely touch, and still, he did not recoil.

\----------

They had kissed that horrible night. The night Dean had almost lost his Brother, once again, once more…  
Every time a piece died with no matter which Sibling was going.  
To many pieces, to many times this pain had hit the Winchester Brothers, had left them almost empty in the depth of their souls.  
One time to much this had happened and Dean had passed a line, to soon for him and long waited for by Sam.

They were caught in a closed sphere, outside of the normal life and isolated from any other Human Being.  
Both had sacrificed this option for the other one and none of them could ever turn back.

\----------

Sam didn’t wait for his Brother to find his footing, if he would stop now, Dean would never come back again.  
He would return to his former state of denial and restrain and they would end up in that steady Circle-dance they were doing for years, once again.  
But Sam didn’t want that, couldn’t do it anymore, and he knew, had felt it, that his Brother was feeling the same.  
It was a delicate situation, a moment of truth that could be a win or the end of all.  
And they had been to so many of those over all those years. Sam was tired and he deserved something good, something solid, something real…! He wanted and he needed that.

“…dean…” He whispered, guiding his Caretakers hands over his chest, slowly stretching his legs over his Brothers thighs on either side.  
The older one was still hesitant, still restrained and Sam could feel the cold fingers on his body slightly shaking as he kissed the inner side of Dean’s forearm.  
“Touch me more…” He whispered.

\----------

“…hn…  
“…dean…”  
Sam gasped in any of the trusts that came harder, faster now.  
“…look at me…,”

“…see me…!” The whisper begged.

And finally Dean looked up, down into the pale green eyes of the one he loved.  
He didn’t slow down in his desperately slamming hips, in his forceful thrusts but he, for the first time, really looked at Sam, who was handing himself over, offering everything and more to his/the older Brother.

Dean saw the little Boy clinging to him, asking, pleading for a life away from nightmares that Dean couldn’t granted.  
He saw the lonely Teen who hated the whole world, but not his older Brother.  
No matter how hard he tried and how desperate he wanted to.  
And he saw the grown man, the one who had survived hell and dead, and who had come back to him, again and again…

Dean grunted deeply as Sam’s legs pulled him even closer, as he clawed into the older Hunters arms, burying his nails in Dean’s skin, breaking it, as they became one, really one in their united orgasm, their eyes locked and their bodies joint completely…

…

End…


End file.
